


straight up (not) having a good time

by Anonymous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Julie, Luke and the rest of the band are struggling with their new song but luckily, Flynn is there to help out with anything from music to memes.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Kudos: 94
Collections: Anonymous, JATP Appreciation Week





	straight up (not) having a good time

**Author's Note:**

> day four of the [jatp week ](https://jatp-week.tumblr.com/) – write a fic including pop culture/memes

♫

The practise is not going their way.

Julie’s piano falls silent halfway through the new song they’re practising but it takes the guys several long seconds to even realize it, that’s how out of tune they’re today.

“Are you – what are you doing? We’re in a middle of something here,” Luke splutters, staring at Julie in disbelief, muting the strings of his guitar by the palm of his hand.

“Texting Flynn,” Julie answers absent-mindedly, staring at her phone.

“That’s rude,” Reggie points out but he sets his guitar aside because, apparently, their song is not getting anywhere near finished today.

“Not like we were getting anywhere,” Alex mumbles quietly, voicing Reggie’s thoughts. “I can’t tell what’s off but the riff is missing something.”

“And don’t get me started on the intro,” Luke sighs.

“Exactly. The intro’s just not it,” Alex hums. “I don’t think we will finish this in time for our next gig.”

“Not with that attitude we won’t,” Julie says, pocketing her phone and placing her hands back on the piano keyboard. “Which is why we need Flynn to give it a listen and help us figure it out. She’s got a good ear, you’ll see.”

There is a moment of silence, then Luke exclaims. “You invited Flynn to our practice session?”

“Well, d’uh. She’s my best friend which means she’ll be honest about it. We need a second opinion and her feedback is awesome. You don’t mind, do you?” Julie asks, jutting her chin out and watching Luke challengingly.

After a pause, Luke shakes his head. “Of course not,” he grunts. “It’s _our_ song though.”

“Sure.”

The silence stretches again.

Reggie clears his throat. “Wait, so you told Flynn about us and she’s not freaking out, right? So she’s clearly a fan. Oh! She wants to hear us play and you’re giving her the exclusive and sneaking her into our practise. So cool. Like, that’s totally cool with me.”

The corners of Julie’s lips twitch up. “Thanks, Reggie. Anyway, can we go over that first bridge once more before she gets here?”

♫

They’re struggling through the outro of the song when the door to the studio opens and Flynn saunters in.

“Heyyy, girl,” Flynn drawls.

“Omg, Flynn! I haven’t seen you since the plague!” Julie gasps as she wraps her arms around Flynn in a tight hug.

Luke watches them, a deep frown forming on his face. “I don’t get it. They’ve just seen each other at the school earlier today. What’s all this about?”

“Beats me,” Alex says with a shrug, weaving his drumsticks through his fingers.

“Girls,” Reggie concludes.

Luke turns his attention back to the girls just in time to hear Julie say, “I’ll tell you how I’m doing. Not well, bitch.”

Alex’s eyes go wide and one of his drumsticks drops to the floor.

“Julie!” Reggie gasps out.

Julie raises her head from where she is still holding Flynn close and finds all the boys staring at her in disbelief. Luke isn’t saying anything but his gaping mouth tells her that he’s just as shocked as the others.

“What’s going on?” Flynn demands.

“ _What’s going on?_ ” Reggie echoes, voice raising an octave. “Is she seriously asking you that? She must have heard you! You just called her – _that_ – and she’s totally okay with it?”

“Oh. It’s a term of endearment.”

“A term of–” Reggie starts to repeat but then he falls silent, shaking his head.

“Twenty five years, guys,” Luke reminds them. Julie sends him an encouraging smile but he’s not looking at her, too busy playing with the rings on his fingers.

“Still,” Alex says. “It sounds so… crude.”

Julie giggles and Flynn elbows her side. “Tell me what the hell is going on,” Flynn demands. “C’mon, be the Foggy to my Murdock.”

“Pretty sure Matt could tell on his own,” Julie muses.

“Based on what?” Flynn opposes. “It’s not like he could hear their heartbeats or anything.”

“Oh, good point,” Julie allows.

“I lost them,” Luke whispers to Alex.

“Me too,” says Alex.

“Me three,” Reggie adds.

Julie laughs at their puzzled expressions and when Flynn gives her an equally confused expression, she almost tears up from laughing so hard. Once she can catch her breath, Julie explains to Flynn, “So, basically, the boys are horrified because of our _crude language_. Alex’s words, not mine. Reggie is all but clutching his pearls.”

“I am not!”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Flynn turns to stare into the empty space of the studio where she thinks the boys must be. “Poor, poor thing. You’ve had zero exposure to modern language. We need to introduce you to _everything_!” She exclaims, sounding positively gleeful.

“The practice first,” Julie says.

“Of course, let’s have it.” Flynn settles into one of the arm chairs.

♫

It takes a couple of tries and some affronted yelling on Luke’s part but they finally get to a point where Flynn sits back and listens through the whole song without interrupting them. She’s bopping her head to the music, a delighted smile forming on her face, body moving to the rhythm in her armchair.

Over the piano, Julie glances at Luke and when he catches her gaze, he gives her a sharp nod of his head. They know they’re finally back on the right track again.

The guys disappear from Flynn’s view the moment the final note is played but she doesn’t stop grinning, raising her finger in the air.

“This one sparks joy,” Flynn says and waggles her finger at the spot where Luke was standing just a moment earlier.

Julie just laughs. “Awh, shut up.”

“Whew! Are we done? Are we finally done?” Reggie says but the grin on his face suggest he knows that they’ve managed to bring the song to perfection.

“Can’t wait to play it at the club,” Luke says, setting his guitar aside and grabbing his music notebook and a pen. He flips to the current page while uncapping the pen with his teeth. He notes down the newest changes they’ve made but then his brow furrows. “Oh, shoot,” he says. “We don’t have any title.”

Alex runs a hand through his hair. “Don’t look at me. I’m the worst at titles.”

Julie closes the fallboard of the piano. “Um, actually. I was thinking about it and – how about _Unmute!_ for the title?” she suggests.

“Me likey,” Flynn says.

“Oh, that’s pretty clever!” Luke nods, giving Julie one of his bright smiles that has her fighting the urge to blush like a tomato.

Luke scribbles down the new title of their song and snaps his notebook shut. “That went better than I though. Tell Flynn that we’re grateful for her input.”

“We all wanted to say thank you, Flynn. You’ve been a huge help today,” Julie says.

“No problem, this was fun,” Flynn says, pleased. “I’m glad I could have been of any help. Did I actually solve all your problems or what?”

“Of course you did!” Julie throws her arms around Flynn and gives her a hug so tight the boys wince just witnessing it. “My precioussss,” Julie purrs.

Luke flops back on the couch with a groan and Reggie settles next to him, patting his head in commiseration.

“We’ve lost them again.”

Flynn grabs her sunglasses and her jacket, moving to the door of the studio. “Tell the boys to get going. We’ve got work to do. One does not simply ‘understand’ memes.”

“You’ve heard the lady,” Julie says. “Chop, chop. Off to the living room. I’ll link my phone with the TV so you can all see.”

♫

“Oh, I’ve got it,” Alex says, snapping his fingers. “It’s like the hieroglyphic system all over again.”

Reggie tears his gaze away from the TV screen, looking troubled. “I don’t want to live on this planet anymore.”

“Good news, Reg. You’re not _living_ anymore,” Alex assures him.

Luke reaches over to pull Alex’s hoodie down his face. “Go home, Alex, you’re drunk.”

“Oh no,” Julie whispers. “What have we done? We’ve created a monster!”

Flynn cackles. “You know what that is? Growth.”

♫


End file.
